I love you, no-dead
by quindici
Summary: {ferriswheelshipping dualrivalshipping} Un virus ha avvolto il mondo Pokémon. Una malattia incredibile, che riporta alla vita... i morti. Come se la caveranno i nostri eroi?


_**0. Codardia**_

_Frammento cartaceo di una recluta del Team Plasma.  
_  
_5 Novembre, Notte _ Sono rannicchiato sulla mia branda, preda solitaria di dubbi e ricordi, i quali non sembrano fare altro che sostenere e accrescere ancor più queste mie infondate incertezze. Oggi è stata una giornata piena – come lo è ogni qual volta il sole sorge, del resto – ma priva di particolari avvenimenti. Ho ucciso tre di loro, separatamente, s'intende. Si trattava di esemplari dalle carni color canarino – anche se, nel piccolo della mia immaginazione, posso presupporre fossero di un giallo intenso e allegro come la sabbia dorata nel prima – dal corpo minuto ma con una discreta velocità. Credo si trovassero nella fase di mezzo, poiché anche avendo la pelle il tipico grigiore e il colorito ceruleo le iridi, i loro arti erano ben fissi ai tendini e non avevano perdite di budella o meningi. Sono stati tre colpi secchi a farli cadere interra, un decesso veloce e pulito, senza inutili macchie su quella superficie baciata dal Sole.  
Non ho avuto il tempo di seppellire, o quantomeno nascondere, i corpi: il vento soffiava vorace e, secondo le mie doti metereologiche, era chiaro che una tempesta di sabbia avrebbe ripulito quel posto da lì a pochi minuti. Forse qualcuno degli esseri si sarebbe frantumato il cranio contro una delle tante sporgenze rocciose del deserto. O almeno questa è la mia speranza. Sono arrivato nel castello sudante e ricoperto di granelli fastidiosi, che si sono insidiati perfino nella biancheria. A volte, in questi momenti di tranquillità, ripenso alla mia squadra. Eravamo affiatati, noialtri, uno dei team migliori che il Team Plasma possedesse! Sono rimasto io, solo in questo enorme luogo. Prima c'era anche Purrloin con me, ma è stato morso, ho dovuto ucciderlo con le mie stese mani, il mio fedele compagno d'avventura... Ormai sono al limite, oggi non ho trovato nulla di cui cibarmi e l'acqua scarseggia. E' un po' che penso a un'altra possibilità. Credo lo farò, sai? So di esserne capace, se sono sopravvissuto fino ad adesso non vedo per quale motivo non riesca a compiere un semplice gesto. Ho concluso tante, tantissime vite, solo un'altra e tutto cesserà.  
Il dolore. Le lacrime. La fame. La sete. La stanchezza. Il sangue. La vita. Un secondo, forse meno, e queste pene avranno termine. Sì, ho deciso, è l'ora! Nasconderò questo diario nelle profondità di questo castello, nella speranza di un futuro migliore. Voglio sbrigarmi, devo essere il più veloce possibile, soffrire, ancora, non è nei miei progetti. Lascio, qui, su questa pagina, il mio testamento. Che sia rivolto a tutti gli esseri che camminano, nuotano e volano. A tutti gli esseri che respirano e si nutrono, ai morti che riposano in pace nelle loro tombe e non che camminano contro di noi. V'invoco di rimanere uniti fratelli, Pokémon e umani e creature che possano essere chiamate tali! Io sono un codardo, non ho la forza né tanto meno il coraggio di continuare questa lunga guerra; ma voi, insieme, potrete superare anche questo! Così come ha detto il nostro il Principe, il nostro amato sovrano disperso, vi prego, o miei cari, di farvi forza, questa è una piaga come tante altre, la peste e il vaiolo, ne sono esempi lampanti! Eppure nessuno più, ormai da secoli, si ritrova enormi e neri bubboni o un mantello di repellenti vesciche. Debelleremo questo contagio, la rabbia dei morti, come la chiamano alcuni. Lascio questo mondo con queste speranze augurandovi la migliore delle sorti e un futuro migliore.

Barret

Ho in mente questa fic da un bel po', ma solo ora ho il coraggio – al contrario del povero protagonista di questo capitolo – di pubblicare questo prologo. Adesso, una domanda sorge spontanea: "Ma dove cacchio è la nostra feriswheel?", per questo vi rispondo che questo è il capitolo 0, in cui volevo farvi capire com'è diventato bello e carino il mondo dopo la diffusione del virus. Don't worry, dal prossimo capitolo compariranno i nostri eroi u.u Dovevo dirvi tante altre cose, ma sinceramente voglio lasciare giudicare a voi. Ci tengo a un parere su questa storia, visto che è una specie di esperimento! Aspetto voi quindi u.u


End file.
